


What Happens in Quarantine, Stays in Quarantine

by VividDayDreamer



Series: Prompts and Challenges (Supergirl 2015) [41]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, AgentCorpWeek2020, Banter, COVID, Covid Fic, Curtain Fic, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fluff, Quarantine, Tumblr Prompt, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: When Alex and Lena get stuck indoors under quarantine, some of Alex's quirks and hidden fears make an appearance.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Prompts and Challenges (Supergirl 2015) [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1356811
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107





	What Happens in Quarantine, Stays in Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> Challenge Details: 
>   * Challenge Name: [AgentCorp Week 2020](https://agentcorpevents.tumblr.com/themes1)
>   * Relationship: AgentCorp
>   * Theme: Day 4: "Curtain Fic"
>   * Prompt(s) Used: 
>     * "The one where Alex is scared of horror movies"
> 

> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Find me on[Tumblr](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com/).**
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>   
> 

It wasn't uncommon for people to be holed up in their homes these days. With the pandemic sweeping through the nation, it wasn't a surprise to find Alex and Lena under quarantine.

"You know," Alex started as she started to comb through the pantry, which was now overly stocked and unorganized. "I was willing to bet that between the two of us, we could've found a cure to Covid by now."

Alex finally found the box of microwave popcorn, stuffed behind a precarious tower of 32oz cans of crushed tomatoes, several cans of black beans, Amy's soups, granola bars and Oreos. She carefully twisted her hand to pull it out and not topple nor disturb the balance of everything surrounding it. With puffed cheeks, she let out a slow huff of air, amazed to have done so without incident.

" _If_ my lab hadn't been at the center of an alien attack. Maybe I could've lent a hand." 

Lena quirked a brow at Alex as she sipped on the last bit of wine from her glass.

"That wasn't my fault!" Alex exclaimed. "If _someone_ hadn't insisted on keeping a highly sought after piece of technology at _her_ lab, then there wouldn't have been an incident to begin with," she quipped back, mimicking the same brow arch to Lena as she popped the bag of uncooked kernels into the microwave.

"Ohhh," Lena half chuckled, "You're blaming it on me? Excuse me, _Director Danvers_. I believe _someone_ had insisted that her supposed, 'impenetrable headquarters' wasn't so impervious to hostile encounters as she'd thought and requested the immediate transfer of said device, into my hands.

"Okay, fine." Alex said, walking away from the noisy bursting of popcorn and towards Lena. She stopped just shy of her and put out her hand. "Truce? We were both at fault."

Lena went to shake her hand, but Alex quickly pulled away just before she made contact.

"Oh, but...," Alex started. "I would have assumed that the person I had entrusted said device to, would've placed it somewhere _other_ than their own personal lab. It's common knowledge that if _anyone_ could think of the one place to get highly spec'ed, alien technology, that wasn't the DEO, or any other government facility, it'd be L-Corp."

Lena smirked, raising her brow once more. Finding herself in a staring contest— more like a glaring contest— Lena paused, just before she broke into a smile and playfully shoved Alex away.

"Smartass."

"Pssh, you love me anyway."

"Oh? More than my lab?"

"God, I hope so. No lab can give you guns like these!" Alex responded with a mocking sense of bravado. 

Without shame, she curled her arms upwards, flexing her biceps, to which Lena could only chuckle. Alex knew Lena had a weak spot for her arms— well, many things on her body really. Having a strict regimen that involved many hours of physical training and excruciating exercise routines, had paid off. And not just in the field.

However, Lena just eyed her, knowing exactly what Alex was trying to accomplish, and decided not to give in to her toying nature. Instead, she rolled her eyes and side-stepped around Alex to get another bottle of wine. Alex dropped her jaw, offended. She almost had a comeback, but their banter was rudely interrupted by the sound of beeping.

"Love. Popcorn," Lena said teasingly, tilting her head in the direction of the microwave. It was her way of indicating to Alex that it was time to put 'the guns' away.

  


  


* * *

  


  


It was late in the evening, and Alex had found herself sandwiched between the back cushions of the chaise, with Lena laying back against her chest, sitting between her legs. The glow of the tv was prominent in the pitch black space of their living room, flooding the area with visuals of decaying, flesh ridden zombies. The auditory component, comprising of a mixture of suspenseful soundtracks, heavy, ghastly groans, the occasional high pitch screaming and eerie sounds were... unsettling to say the least. Alex was glad to have Lena pressed against her, finding solace in the presence of a warm, healthy and _living_ , human body. She masked her fear of certain disturbing moments, by ducking into the crook of Lena's neck, nuzzling and pressing soft kisses along her tender, sweet smelling skin.

"Al," Lena giggled. "You're missing the best parts."

"Mmmm, I have the best parts right here," Alex would say sweetly, as she'd nibble at Lena's neck and shoulders.

And it'd be enough for Lena to not pester her any longer about losing out on the more 'interesting' parts of the film.

  


  


* * *

  


  


"I'll have to admit. That movie was pretty good. I'll have to thank Sam for the recommendation," Lena admitted. She reached for her empty glass, then freed herself from their makeshift nest on the couch.

"Have to say though... I wouldn't have pegged Sam to be much of a zombie lover."

"Accurate. However, I'll blame that shift in taste to a certain Miss Lucy Lane."

"Ohhhh, right. That makes sense now. This totally has Lucy written allll over it," Alex exaggerated.

Lena opened the fridge to look for the wine. Not finding any, she started to check in the cabinets.

"Hmmmm," Lena hummed. "Sounds like you weren't too fond of it though," she continued as she eyed their normal storage places for the wine. "I would've thought that scientific Alex, ass kicking extraordinaire, would've loved it," Lena teased.

Alex remained sitting on the couch, meticulously picking at the remaining bits of popcorn in the bowl, but not putting any in her mouth. Her eyes stayed focused on her fingers sifting through the unpopped kernels.

"Yea, I dunno. It's alright," Alex shrugged.

Lena then padded over to the pantry. She opened the door, stared at the hoard of food: a delicate, unstable puzzle of boxes, cans, bottles and other objects. Her eyes wandered about, hoping to find what she was looking for and not having reason to upset the structure that Alex had created.

"Al, love...," Lena huffed with exaggeration. "Was all this absolutely necessary? We're not facing apocalyptic measures here. Being quarantined for a few weeks doesn't justify having a mini grocery store in place of our once, beautifully organized pantry."

Lena stood on her tiptoes, trying to eye around the mountainous load, which she believed to be enough to feed all the starving children of a village from a third world country. She didn't believe that was much of an exaggeration either.

"Did you just see the movie we watched?" Alex exclaimed, her voice, a little too serious. She then turned in her seat to face Lena. "There's a pandemic out there, Lee! I mean, this virus is taking hold of the human race. Even aliens have gotten affected! Have you _seen_ how bad J'onn was?!"

"Al, relax..." Lena grunted, her arm reaching into the depths of Narnia. She thought she'd finally found the wine. Excitedly, she grabbed it by its neck and carefully slipped her arm out, only to have found that she'd gotten a bottle alright. A bottle of olive oil. She huffed with annoyance.

"I dunno, Lee. All those people dying... they could come back as zombies. This virus could be the end of the world and—"

"And you needed to buy three, 12-pack packages of toilet paper? Exactly how is that supposed to help?"

"Haven't you— You know what," Alex said, hopping out of her seat. "When this quarantine is over. Weeks from now. Months from now. You and your fine ass will thank me."

Lena scoffed, only mildly amused.

"Speaking of ass. Get your ass over here and find the wine. I know we bought a bottle not too long ago."

"Au contraire," Alex responded as she walked over. "That bottle you just finished earlier tonight? _That_ was the bottle we bought."

Lena was about to fall into a state of disbelief, knowing that they were going to be out of wine for the next, who knows how long, but Alex immediately cut her off.

"However... _I_ went out yesterday and bought several bottles." 

Lena practically sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank god."

"See? I am good at this. Don't judge my preparedness," she teased. 

Alex then proceeded to attempt to retrieve the bottle, but stopped short as she stared at the overwhelming amount of food before her. She scratched her head as she looked upon it.

"And, let me guess. You have no idea where they are."

"I do, I just— um... I think they're behind the toilet paper."

"Why...," Lena was about to question, but decided against it. If Alex was about to be her doomsday hero, by magically materializing another bottle of Cabernet, out of a closet whose contents rival that of Mary Poppin's bag, she wasn't about to argue.

Instead she waited. And when Alex was hunched over on the floor, digging at the bottom of the closet, Lena couldn't help herself. She came up behind Alex and scraped her nails down her back. Alex always loved that. However, instead of the usual, pleasurable hum of approval, Alex yelped and jumped back, falling back against the door.

Lena chuckled mildly.

"I didn't know you were ticklish. You never reacted that way before," she smiled dangerously, believing that she'd come upon some new information that she could use to her favor one day.

"I'm not," Alex responded shyly.

"I hardly believe that. You're a horrible liar, Alex," she said as she stood up. "What is it then? Did you think I was a zombie?" Lena joked, raising a brow.

Alex eventually stood and handed the bottle of red to Lena.

"Zombies are no joke, Lee. You know that scientifically, it's possible."

"Alex. Zombies are incapable of being resurrected. There isn't any valid, biological theory that supports that. The rate of decay, the amount of energy the body requires to sustain itself—"

"But they _could_ , Lee," Alex emphasized. "Sure, human bodies probably can't run about for long periods of time, but in the interim? Once the virus takes over? When the body is still fresh? You saw the movie. Instant zombie. A single instance of fluid transfer, and, BAM! Brain-dead monsters running amuck."

Lena stared at Alex for a minute, smiling and believing that Alex was joking, until she realized that Alex's normal, playful self was absent.

"You really believe that? That zombies could roam the Earth? Through the coronavirus?"

"Well... not necessarily Covid-19, but... yea."

After watching Alex's expression, Lena placed the wine on the counter then stepped towards her. She placed her hands on Alex's cheeks to look into her in the eyes.

"Love, we'll be fine. I promise. I haven't been able to do an extensive study on Covid, but I guarantee that no zombies will form from this. As far as the topic of zombies altogether, I—"

"Can we kinda just talk about Covid more?" Alex pleaded softly, her eyes not meeting Lena's. She wanted to turn away, but her face was still held in place by Lena's hands.

"Alex. Love. What's wrong?"

Alex finally looked up, brown eyes finding greens. Upon seeing her, Lena saw something in those dark colored eyes. A bit of vulnerability and... fear.

"Al?"

"Zombies... I hate zombies...," she finally admitted. Her voice was quiet and slightly apprehensive.

"Hey," Lena said. One hand shifted to comb through the side of Alex's hair. "Why'd you sit through '28 Days Later' then? I would've selected something else had I known."

"Cause...," Alex shrugged, embarrassed. "You seemed into it and I had no excuse at the time. Plus, Sam kept nagging you about it, so..."

A timid smile formed on Lena's face.

"And here I thought Alex Danvers feared nothing," Lena teased, leaning up to press a soft kiss on Alex's lips. "You could've told me, you know."

"I dunno," she shrugged once more.

"Alex, you're perfectly safe with me. Okay? If you're genuinely panicked about the idea of zombies, I won't ever tease you about it. If anything, I will make sure to disprove _any_ theory you may have about the reality of it, so I can put your fears to bed. Permanently."

Alex couldn't help but smile. She felt safe with Lena. Despite the many times Alex had physically come to her rescue, somehow, Lena has come to hers just as much. Only, with her sanity. It made sense though. Lena had been through a lot. She's learned to cope and be empathetic and more sensitive to others because of it. 

Eventually, a smug grin formed on Alex's face.

"You gonna put more than my fears to bed?" Alex questioned teasingly. Her flirty, playful self, started to resurface once more.

Lena bit down on her lip with a smirk, then tugged Alex forward by the collar.

"If that's what it'll take to pass the time under this godforsaken quarantine and help distract you from the zombies," Lena whispered, her breath hot on Alex's lips. Alex couldn't help herself but smile.

"Then by all means, Ms. Luthor. Put me to bed."

  



End file.
